


With a Smile Like That

by ieatgrassalot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literally this is just a feel-good fic, M/M, Smile, except this is a 3+1 because I am impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatgrassalot/pseuds/ieatgrassalot
Summary: Three times Hanzo Shimada smiles and the one time Jesse McCree decides to say something about it.a.k.a. Hanzo has a scary smile that only McCree is smitten by, and the people on base think its equal parts adorable and tooth-rotting-ly sweet. Genji is tired.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	With a Smile Like That

1.  
McCree had extremely mixed feelings about Genji’s brother arriving on base, but he remembered his name, so that has to stand for something. With the way Genji spoke about him, he had expected the man to be around more, but save for the first arrival he’d managed to make himself pretty damn scarce. Genji had described him as a proud man, someone who’s very sure in his skill and stature, and very intent on being the best he can be at whatever he chose to engage in - which admittedly, he’d said, was not much - so McCree had taken that as someone who’s going to be around to prove it. Evidently, he was wrong.

Winston had given the man a week to settle in, and McCree had barely seen hide or hair of him since he’d arrived, save for a few choice meetings at the shooting range. He always managed to catch him at the tail end of his practice, though, so a brush of shoulders and a polite but gruff ‘excuse me’ was about all the interaction he’d had with him.

He didn’t seem that bad though. Definitely didn’t seem like a guy to try and murder his kin.

The week was coming to an end, and then Hanzo’s integration with the rest of the team was actually going to start, but he can tell that Winston giving him a week was more trying to encourage him to take the first step himself instead of in mandatory team-building exercises. Overwatch was still a pretty new thing, and there was a hell of a lot more new members, so unfortunately they had to work on actual cooperation a lot more than they had to before the fall. 

Genji caught him that day as he was walking aimlessly around the base, and he greeted him with a wave that the other man acknowledged with a nod. “McCree! I was looking for you. Can we talk for a moment?”

McCree cocked a brow, but was glad to finally talk with someone that day. Hanzo wasn’t the only one who made himself scarce, unfortunately. “Sure. What’s up partner?”

“It’s about Hanzo. I know he has kept to himself this week, but I wanted to make sure you know what you’re signing up for when he comes out of hiding.” He said, chucking in the last part.

McCree cocks his head to the side. Not what he was expecting, but he’d roll with it - speak of the devil and he shall appear, but he supposes this is more like think of the devil and he’ll come up in conversation. He shakes it off and gives Genji a nod to continue.

“Yes, well, he’s very stoic for one - I know you appreciate when people look like how they’re feeling, but my brother is very reserved from all his training.”

If ‘reserved’ is the right word for basically non-existent, then sure.

“But I’m afraid you’re form of talking is his exact sense of humor.”

That really gets his attention. He cocks a brow at him, his thumb looping in his belt. “Whaddya mean? Like, my accent, or…?”

Genji shakes his head. “No! No, your accent is - it’s fine. I guess I chose the wrong words… Your natural humor would make him laugh, I guess is what I mean.”

“Okay…?” McCree replies, just as confused. He supposes he’s appreciative of the heads-up, but why would this warrant Genji wanting to find him? 

“So just know that if you tell some joke and he looks at you like your joke didn’t land, it probably did? You know, the more I try to explain, the weirder this sounds.”

McCree laughs out loud at that one. “Yeah, a little bit.”

Genji puts a finger to his chin, and a moment passes before he speaks again. “Okay. What I’m trying to say is he isn’t thick in the head or just plain rude, he just is bad at expressing himself, but if you’re able to tell that you made him happy or something you’ll really know.”

McCree’s brow furrows. That’s really not any more clear than it was for him, or he’s just a little slow right now, but he nods anyway, and Genji’s shoulders seem to sag in relief.

“But if you are able to get him to grin or laugh or something, please do not comment on it. He will withdraw again if you do.” He finishes.

Now that McCree understands fully. When Gabe plucked him out of the rubble of Deadlock, he was pretty much the same, and as soon as everyone seemed to catch onto it they stopped commenting on his own moods as well. He’s glad they did, too, he likes giving people easy smiles.

“Alright. Seems reasonable. Everyone else already know?” He asks.

Genji nods at him. “Yep. Thank you, McCree, that’s all I needed.” He replied, walking past McCree with a hand on his shoulder.

“No problem Genji. Think we’ve all been there before.” McCree replies, tipping the hat on his head and continuing to walk. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!”

-

Genji was right. Hanzo really was an immovable slate of a constant flat, calculating expression, save for a couple of eyebrow quirks that McCree felt lucky to see. He was polite enough, though clipped and to the point, and now that he could actually see the other man train, he understands what Genji was talking about. Goddamn, he was a good shot - and good-looking, too, even with the irremovable grimace. Genji had caught on to McCree’s interest, apparently, and he’d received a couple of playful glares from the ninja, to which he’d react by raising his arms in a sign of mock surrender.

While he was interested in the elder Shimada, he still didn’t know much about him. The most bonding they did outside of team exercises was quipping at each other during late nights at the shooting range. Hanzo had pulled a few chuckles out of him with his responses, and although his stone face didn’t crack at any of his responses, he could tell the other man still found it amusing with the way he kept up the back-and-forth. He’d also had short but sweet conversations with him in the common area, all light topics and strategies or pointers, but nice talks nonetheless. And yet, at all of those times, his face still remained the same.

McCree could hardly believe that weeks later falling on his ass during a training simulation would get the other man to crack a grin and a chuckle. 

And sweet lord above was Genji right to warn him on it.

The others in the training simulation were laughing at him too, all in good nature, and he tried to laugh along too, but he kept getting drawn right back to Hanzo. Everyone else seemed to have the same problem, but they hid it well, and it kept the man in his chuckle, much to McCree’s delight. The man looked like a goddamn angel, his brows furrowed and his eyes partially squinted shut, his mouth drawn back in a wide, toothy grin; and McCree’s heart flutters mercilessly in his chest against his better judgment. If Genji was here, he’d be giving McCree a glare that wasn’t nearly as playful as before, and that’s the only thing that sobers him up from his crush-struck chuckling. Hanzo’s face falls back to that impossible wall it was before as everyone else’s laughs die along with McCree’s, and Athena chimes in to signal that she’s restarting the simulation, which herds everyone back to their starting positions.

McCree keeps glancing at Hanzo, the other man not looking back, as he searches again for any trace of that grin. Finding none, he tries to refocus on their training.

He doesn’t succeed.

2.  
That smile has been in McCree’s head an embarrassing number of times since then. Hanzo hasn’t cracked since that day, much to his personal displeasure, because what he wouldn’t give to see it again is an extremely short list. He refuses to acknowledge the way his heart fluttered that day, not wanting to screw up the newly budding friendship with his friend’s brother, but it's an ever-present pressure in the back of his mind. He’s contemplating when Genji finds him hunched over a cup of coffee early one morning.

“Good morning, cowboy.” He says, just as bright despite the early hour.  
McCree responds with what he hopes is a welcoming grunt, but it's a grunt nonetheless. Genji chuckles at him and slides into the chair across from him, McCree lifting the cup to take a sip.

“So,” He starts innocently, “I heard Hanzo laughed during training the other day.”

McCree swallows his coffee a little harder than he usually does, though he’d never admit it to himself. “Yeah, he did.” He replies, placing his cup back down.

“What did you think?” Genji asks, not missing a beat. 

McCree quirks his brow again, un-hunching his back. “Why’re you askin’ me?”

“Everyone who was there felt like sharing their opinion with me, so I’d like to hear yours.” He explains.

McCree gives him a sly grin as he raises his mug back to his lips. “Thought you said we weren’t supposed to talk about it.” He replies, taking another sip of his coffee.

Genji has the decency to look just a little bit guilty, even with the mask, and he huffs a sigh. “Okay, fine. All of the reactions have been hilarious so far, and you’re the only one I haven’t heard from, and your reactions are always the best! Either way, my brother is still asleep, so I grant you permission to talk about it now.” He says in a rush, before leaning forward with his elbows on the table as he props his chin in his hands. “So? How was it?”

McCree laughs at the request good-naturedly, used to Genji ‘I am zen but I love drama’ Shimada’s shenanigans, and he puts his coffee mug back down on the table. “Well, for one, you were right to warn me about it.” He replies, and he can see Genji’s grin through his faceplate. “Your brother’s got too much power with a grin like that. Could pull anyone on base if he brought it out more, truth be told.”

McCree expected a laugh. Some kind of response other than the dead heavy silence that falls over the table as he tries to take another sip of coffee. He never thought drinking something could feel awkward, but you learn something new every day, I guess. 

Genji seems to come back to himself after another beat of downright oppressive silence. “You’re kidding.”

McCree’s brow furrows at that. “No?” He replies, more lost than their first conversation.

There’s another beat of the silence as Genji’s arms fall from beneath his chin and he stands from the table, the legs of the chair he was sitting in not even squeaking against the floor, and he lets out a deep, weary sigh that makes McCree sit up in his chair.

Genji says it under his breath, McCree’s fairly certain he wasn’t supposed to hear it, but he does anyway. “Jesus Christ, you are made for each other.” He whispers, before turning away from him and starting to make his way to the door of the commons.

McCree, meanwhile, is blushing furiously in his seat, unable to move as his mouth hangs open in equal parts shock and embarrassment. He barely squeaks it out, but Genji is gone by the time he does. “What?”

As it happens, McCree is still frozen in his seat as Genji completely disappears from view, and Hanzo walks through the same door. His hair is hanging loosely at his shoulders, the grey at his temples still flared out on those odd wing shapes that McCree has basically memorized at this point, and he notices McCree at his seat. It’s only discernible by the way his eyebrows quirk slightly upwards, and McCree tries to stamp down his blush as his mouth snaps shut.

To his horror, Hanzo walks closer, only to pass by him with a soft, rough ‘good morning’.

And to his further horror, he looks down into his coffee and replies. “Mornin’.”

He chances a glance back at the other man, only seeing the wide expanse of his back and the hair on the back of his head, and all it accomplishes is the image of his smile flashing across his mind. He quickly sips his coffee again to wash it away, and he hears the chair across from him squeak as he tries to reign in his expression to something neutral. McCree looks up and across the table to see Hanzo taking a sip of his own coffee before the elder Shimada looks back across the table at him.

“I saw my brother left before I came in. I assume he was talking with you?” He asks, placing the cup down before pulling a datapad seemingly out of nowhere.

McCree nods at him, and Hanzo looks down at his datapad before replying. “What about?”

He clenches his jaw, deciding to tell a half-truth despite his better judgment. “Drama.”

He barely sees it because Hanzo isn’t looking at him, but he gives a short, closed-mouth grin before picking his mug back up off the table and taking a sip. “Of course.” He replies, innocent to what he just did to McCree’s psyche.

McCree simply takes another sip of his coffee with a hum while his mind goes haywire. Fuck.

3.  
Their friendship only grows from there, and surprisingly naturally despite McCree’s newfound and ever-present appreciation for Hanzo’s smile. The elder Shimada still makes his heart pound in his chest frequently enough that it makes him a little bit worried that Hanzo has noticed, but his rabbiting pulse whenever the other man is around is the least of his worries. Because Hanzo has given him more closed-mouth grins since then, seemingly subconsciously, and McCree has to avert his gaze from them to keep himself from imploding. The man really holds too much power, and it feels like some sort of cruel joke that he seemingly is unaware of this, but nonetheless Jesse is glad that he’s becoming more comfortable around himself and the others.

He brings it up while he’s talking to Lena one day, mentioning something along the lines of having a smile that could make anyone do anything for him, and Lena visibly shudders.

“You got that right. I’d do just about anything he said if he did it with that grin.” She replies, looking at McCree with anxiety written across her features.

McCree is just glad to find someone who agrees with him. “With a smile like that, he could cut off my other arm and I’d thank him, as long as he had it on while he did it.”

When McCree sighs when he finishes, Lena goes quiet, just like Genji did. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he looks back at her, and her brows are furrowed like she’s looking for something. McCree can feel his skin itch under her gaze, but he just stays there until she pipes up again.

“I think we have different views on what his grin inspires.” She finally says, and McCree cocks his head.

“What do you mean?” McCree replies, skeptical. “I think he looks like a damn angel. What do you think he looks like?” He asks.

Lena looks at him again for a long, hard moment, before a look of recognition falls over her face. “Oh, so this is what Genji meant. Now I understand why he looked so haggard.” She says under her breath. McCree, again, is pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it, and his brow furrows at the thought that this has happened twice now. “I think he looks like an evil mastermind who’s getting away with his plan.” She replies with a smile.

McCree is floored by admission, and is even more floored by the fact that he may be the only one who thinks that. “You’re serious?” He asks, incredulous.

Lena nods, her grin lingering. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who thinks he looks like an angel.” She replies with a light chuckle. “Did you not see everyone's faces during the simulation?”

McCree’s face flushes before he responds, and he grumbles back his response and averts his eyes. “No,” he replies, “Was a lil’ distracted.”

“Aw, Jesse! That’s so sweet!” She exclaims, her laugh turning bright and cheery. McCree’s flush deepens at her apparent excitement. “But yeah, everyone else thinks he looks like he just got away with committing a federal crime. You liking it is cute, though!”

McCree gives a bone deep, weary sigh as he puts his head in his hands, while Lena laughs brightly again with no hint of sympathy. “He’s gonna kill me, I swear.”

And that’s what he’s thinking now, as bullets whiz past him from his defensive position and the sound of gunfire and explosions practically deafens him, and Hanzo’s bow is drawn back while a different grin is spread across his face. It hits him like a brick, the weight of that mischievous smile, and McCree is only torn away from it by his natural survival instincts. He’s blushing furiously as he fires back at the enemy, and time seems to go slow-mo whenever he catches a glimpse of that grin again, and his breath catches when the other man calls his dragons with his teeth still bared.

McCree would usually duck away from the force and blinding light that were Hanzo’s spirit dragons, but he can't find it in himself to look away this time. Because the corner of his teammates' eyes are crinkled just so, and his smile stretches so wide that McCree thinks he can see his molars, and the determined set of Hanzo’s brow pulls at his heart strings so hard he’s afraid they’ll snap completely. He’s not worried about the enemy anymore - Hanzo has clearly taken care of that problem - but he is worried about how hard his heart is pounding in his chest.

And then Hanzo looks back at him. And now that he can see the full expanse of that grin, he feels his heart stop completely.

There’s no chance he’ll get away with his staring unnoticed, so he just keeps looking back, dumbstruck, and Hanzo’s grin falls to something softer, laced with surprise.

McCree thinks that’s his favorite one so far.

+1.  
It’s late when they decide to relax in each other's company, it always is, but it’s not like McCree is complaining at all. His friend is gorgeous under the moonlight, and he’s built up some tolerance to his small smiles, but seeing him illuminated by moonlight is a whole different story. He swallows heavily when Hanzo laughs at one of his quips, or grins at one of his stories, but he manages to keep most of his composure, until gives him a blinding grin when McCree mentions how happy he is that Hanzo has made so much progress with being comfortable around the rest of the team in the months he’s been here.

He really doesn’t mean to blurt it out like he does. “Lord, your smile is somethin’ else.”

McCrees breath catches in his throat, painfully aware of the words that just escaped his mouth, and Hanzo seems just as frozen, save for his smile dropping to surprise. McCree’s face starts to flush, but his own expression switches from embarrassment to worry as Hanzo’s shifts from surprise to something akin to disappointment.

He expects a lot of things - not for Hanzo to apologize. 

And so, he replies just as nonplussed as he has been the last few months, with an eloquent ‘what’.

Hanzo is shy in his response. “I know I have an… intense, smile. I can cease doing so if it makes you more comfortable.”

McCree’s eyes widened, half heartbroken that someone had said something to Hanzo about it before and half worried that Hanzo had taken his response in a negative way. “Oh no! No, I don’t have a problem with it!” He replies bashfully, averting his gaze and scratching the back of his nerves. “‘Bout the opposite o’ that, actually.”

Hanzo stays blessedly and horribly silent at the confession, and McCree has a moment of clarity driven by pure willpower and the thought that he’s gone this deep already, so why not go all the way? 

He swallows, throwing caution to the wind. “I've been afraid it’ll make my heart beat right out of my chest a few times now.” He whispers low, relaxing into his spot, still not looking at the man sitting with him. “But I gotta admit, it’s a whole different can o’ worms when you do it under moonlight.”

McCree looks at Hanzo now, whose face is frozen in shock, and he dares a smile on his own. His heart is pounding on his chest the longer they look at each other, and he swears he sees Hanzo's mouth twitch before he blinks. And when he opens his eyes, suddenly his mouth is on his.

It’s short, and chaste, and just a little bit chapped, but every artery inside of McCree feels like it races back and forth at the sudden flood of possibilities, and he’s so shocked in place that his hands stay flat on the ground and he barely makes any move to kiss Hanzo back. Hanzo pulls away just as quickly as he was there, and McCree’s eyebrows are raised in a mix of shock and awe, and his mouth is gaping open and closed like a fish out of water.

He feels like an idiot when Hanzo’s eyes start to dart from side to side as he moves away from him again, and the elder Shimada starts to babble. “I’m sorry, that was- I must have misread something, but you- it sounded like...” He says, drifting off into a soft mumble as McCree stays firmly where he was.

Really, it took too long for his brain to catch up to him, and he snaps out of his daze and gets wrapped right back up in the sight of Hanzo babbling under the starlight, and it feels exceedingly natural to pull Hanzo out of his talk and back to McCree by the back of his neck. McCree kisses him, this time, chaste and chapped as before, but he lingers there as he lets his eyes slip closed in bliss. Hanzo is tense at first, but relaxes into McCree the longer he’s held, and they both tilt their head just so to make it chaste and chapped and perfect.

When he pulls away, Hanzo smiles at him again. It’s soft this time, no crease between his brow or peek at the edge of his gums, and privately, quietly, reverently, McCree thinks to himself that this smile is his new favorite.


End file.
